


Here's Your Love

by TheMixedBag



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Child Abuse, Don't read if this bothers you, Rape, Underage Rape/Non-con, just use common sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMixedBag/pseuds/TheMixedBag
Summary: While Gaz takes a shower, someone pays a massively overdue visit in the worst possible way.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Here's Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! This story contains graphic child rape and abuse.  
> This was written for the hell of it. I wrote this because I could.  
> Use common sense. If you're going to throw a fit over this, leave.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy!

She's in the shower rinsing her hair when the bathroom door creaks open. Gaz stops immediately, listening in stunned silence, before an irritated glare crosses her face. 

"Dib, use the other room!" She calls out, closing her eyes as shampoo dribbles down ger forehead. Too many times has Dib come in and flushed the toilet on her in the past. Not anymore. 

There's no response. Gaz gives it a moment, hearing not even a footstep, and then growls. "I'm serious! If you make this water cold, I'll kill you!" 

Again, nothing. Gaz hears the footsteps now, and quickly runs a hand over her eyes, cleaning the shampoo off. She opens her eyes and glares at the shower curtain, then stops. Her expression changes into horror. Her heart leaps into her throat. 

There's a silhouette on the other side, and it's much taller than Dib. 

Gaz immediately backs up against the shower wall, butt bumping into the soap holder. "Who are you?!" She demands, not taking her eyes off the shadow. "Get the fuck out!" 

The silhouette doesn't respond, increasing Gaz's fear. And then, before she can process it, the shower curtain is pulled back, the only thing separating her from the stranger being pushed to the side like nothing. 

Gaz immediately covers her underdeveloped chest with one arm, a hand going down to cover her pubic area. Seeing the silhouette's true identity is even worse than seeing it simply as it was before. 

Her father stands outside of the tub, still dressed as if he were working in his lap, or presenting a keynote to the world. The only thing gone is his goggles, revealing eyes with shadows underneath, eyes that stare at her covered chest, then further down. 

"Dad?!" Gaz shrieks, and sacrifices the cover on her chest to try and pull the curtains back in front of her. It fails, and she quickly sprawls her arms back over. The Professor meets her eyes as he's addressed, but it's not any better. "What are you-?!" 

"Where did you learn those words, Gazlene?" He speaks for the first time, using her full name, as he does every time he mentions her. Gaz is frozen in terror, brain racking itself, trying to find a reason why this is happening. 

"I-I-" She stutters. It takes her too long to even come to the conclusion that he's referring to her use of curses; she's known them since she was ten, after she heard a seventh grader using them on the skool bus. Membrane's just never been there to notice or try to stop her from using them. In her terror, she's unable to say this, though. 

Membrane doesn't wait for an answer. He reaches over into the tub, and Gaz tries to back up away from it, trapping herself between his gloved hand and the wall. The shower water dampens his lab coat sleeve, darkening its color and making it cling to his skin. 

"Dad-!" Gaz says again, and she immediately begins to squirm as his hand hooks her arm. "S-Stop!" 

Membrane not only pulls the arm off her chest, but begins to tug her out of the tub. She's so tiny, so easy to move; she tries to pull back, but his grip is too much. 

Gaz trips over the rim of the tub and tumbles, graceless and naked, out onto the cold floor. She only has time to roll onto her back before Membrane is pouncing on her. A scream rips from her throat, her fight response activating. She hits at him, and the punches land, but her father doesn't flinch. 

A single one of his hands is barely wider than her two arms, and he knows it. He pins her arms down with just a single hand, leaving her to try to squirm away from him, eyes filling up with tears as she arches her back aimlessly. 

"D-Dad, I don't- understand- what are you doing, I-" She babbles, the tears overflowing. 

Membrane's other hand slides across her chest, and Gaz  _ wails,  _ squirming against it and squealing in terror. 

"PLEASE!" She screams, sobs and wails of terror mixing and getting louder as Membrane trails his hand further down. "STOP, STOP, I DON'T- DAD, WHAT DID I DO, WHAT DID I DO, PLEASE-  _ DAD!"  _

His finger swipes against her clit, and her body responds to it, lower half jolting upwards involuntarily. She gives a startled cry as it happens, her loud sounds ceasing only for a moment before they return. 

Gaz locks her knees together, yanking her arms, trying to get free from this invasive attack. She's not naive; she  _ knows  _ where this is going. It's why she's fighting so hard. 

Membrane shuts her up only a little bit as he circles her clit with a single finger. The stimulus sends pleasure through her, her back arching and squirming uncontrollably as a response. 

"Dad-" She gasps out, cutting herself off with a choked moan. "Dad, please please stop. I don't- please, you're my Dad, please don't-  _ AH-?!"  _

Membrane has leaned forward during her incessant babbling, and swiped his tongue over her twitching clit. A moan spills from her mouth as pleasure rockets through her, and she sobs more from it, squeezing her eyes shut in humiliation. "D-Daaaaad!" She wails, giving a sharp gasp as his tongue comes across her again. 

Membrane suckles at his daughter's clit, intensifying her moans, pleas and sobs. She doesn't want this, but her body does. And her father will only listen to the latter. 

"Dad…" She whines, legs trembling.

"Hush." He responds against her skin, voice firm and demanding. Gaz gives a sob but quiets down, biting her lip. Her body wracks with pleasure and silenced sobs as she stares up at the ceiling, completely quiet as the humiliating torment continues. 

Just as she feels something rising in her gut, prompting her to lift her legs and gasp, Membrane pulls away. The pleasurable assault has ended, leaving Gaz feeling unfulfilled, panting heavily, and confused. 

Her senses come back to her as Membrane sits up. He's unbuttoning his lab coat with both hands, freeing Gaz's arms. She uses them to cover her face instead of her body, sobbing silently into her palms. 

But it isn't over. While her vision is concealed, Membrane undresses himself. Gaz rockets back to life as she feels something press against her entrance. She rips her hands away from her face, staring in terror at the ceiling.  _ No. _

"NO!" She screams, and begins to fight again. She grabs at hair, throws punches, even kicks and knees. It doesn't work. Membrane presses his body against hers, and he's so heavy that it makes it hard to breathe. She stops immediately. "Dad-" 

A terrible scream comes from the body underneath Membrane as he pushes in. He barely fits, his cock making room out of her cramped walls as he slowly pushes in. Gaz's screams get louder and louder every second that he's inside. 

A giant, gloved hand comes gently over her mouth, once again making her quiet down. She stares up at him with tear-filled eyes, shaking her head pleadingly in the moment of silence. But it doesn't work. 

Membrane begins to thrust, and Gaz screeches against his hand, the sound muffled by his palm. Her body wracks with sobs, but she doesn't try to pull away; his form has pinned her down. She's stuck. 

The encounter is quieter due to his hand soaking up the noise. Gaz still screams and wails, the muffled noises getting louder as she feels her father speeds up mercilessly. She feels like throwing up. 

It hurts. It hurts so bad. It's worse than anything she's ever felt. Gaz's noises reach nobody but her attacker, her little cunt struggling to accommodate such a large intruder. 

Membrane seems to be enjoying himself. He moans sparingly, most often when he pushes in, tilting his head down and making his noises between gross kisses to her neck. 

It only lasts five minutes, but all of it feels like hours to Gaz. She's still sobbing when Membrane yanks out of her and cums on her thighs, her sounds quiet even after he takes his hand off her thighs. 

Gaz lays there in the position he left her in, legs spread, hands over her face. Membrane redresses himself and leaves the bathroom without a word. 

She closes her legs and curls up on the cold floor, sobbing harshly. Blood smears on her thighs as it dribbles from her ripped cunt. Gaz lays there for hours, frozen in fear. The shower water runs colder than cold. 

The blood and cum dries over time, sticking to her skin. Gaz cries alone for hours and hours. It hurts too much to move. 

She gets up hours after the fact, and turns off the shower and sits on the toilet lid, scrubbing dried cum and blood off her thighs with a wet washcloth. Her skin goes red and raw from the rough treatment. 

When it's all gone, Gaz still feels disgusting. She changes into her clean clothes, but it doesn't do anything. 

The youngest Membrane hobbles out of the bathroom and to her room, collapsing on her bed. She sobs into her pillow for the rest of the night, too scared and disgraced to fall asleep.

  
  



End file.
